Quiero Saber
by Kogaxe
Summary: Yami...Yugi...que es lo que pasa entre ellos realmente?...YAOI!!


Antes que nada, ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé pero hay que aclarar ¬_¬: Yu Gi Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takashi, esto sólo lo escribo por que..mmm.no tengo nada que hacer _  
  
Quiero saber..  
  
Dos Duelistas Por: Chitor Knuckechidna  
  
Después de casi haber perdido el Rompecabezas del Milenio a manos del bandido Keith, quien era controlado por un ser aún desconocido por Yugi, éste había perdido un poco la confianza en sí mismo, no podía perdonarse el hecho de que por un descuido casi pierde un artículo del milenio; su rompecabezas y sobre todo no podía perdonarse.el haber estado tan cerca de perder también al espíritu que habitaba el rompecabezas: Yami.  
  
Ya era tarde, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, cambiando su color azul claro por uno rojizo, lentamente el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.  
  
Yugi Moto, acompañado de sus amigos, salía del hospital después de haberse recuperado del incidente ocurrido en aquella fábrica abandonada. Tea propuso que todos acompañaran al muchacho a su casa, sin embargo él se rehusó alegando que ya se sentía mejor y que podía regresar sólo. Cosa que a sus amigos no les pareció normal en la conducta de Yugi, por lo general, a él siempre le había agradado su compañía, sin embargo ahora..  
  
El joven Moto caminaba sólo por la calle, ya era de noche, estaba cabizbajo, sus pasos eran lentos e inseguros, mientras avanzaba hacia su destino pensaba en lo descuidado que había sido al caer en una trampa tan obvia, se sentía culpable y un nudo se le formaba en la garganta al mismo tiempo que una suave brisa acariciaba su cuerpo y movía un poco sus cabellos, misma brisa que al pasar, levantaba las hojas, caídas de los árboles, del suelo.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que alguien o algo esta buscando mi rompecabezas- decía Yugi, sentado en su cama y con la mirada al piso- yo mismo le puse esta cadena- dijo levantando un poco la cadena que sostenía a su artículo- según yo para que estuviera mas seguro y mira lo que paso.. -Yugi, no debes preocuparte por eso- le respondió Yami, quien estaba parado en frente del muchacho, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en Yugi- Es cierto, alguien esta tras el rompecabezas pero sé que podemos vencerlo, juntos- trataba de alentarlo y hacer que dejara sus preocupaciones a un lado, al menos por un momento. -Salí vivo de esta.sólo por que llegaron mis amigos..y me ayudaron  
  
Durante unos momentos la habitación se llenó de un silencio casi absoluto.  
  
-¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si no llegan?-Yugi retomó la conversación, sintiéndose aún más culpable por aquellas palabras.  
  
Ante esto, Yami caminó un poco hacia la cama para acercarse mas a Yugi.  
  
-Créeme Yugi, podemos hacerlo no pierdas la confianza en ti mismo  
  
Él, únicamente inclinó aún más su cabeza, no se atrevía a ver al "espíritu" a los ojos, no después de casi perderlo para siempre. La actitud de Yugi comenzaba a molestar a Yami, no tanto por que éste no quería escuchar palabras de aliento sino por que verlo así, tan triste y decaído, era algo que también le dolía al espíritu.  
  
-Esa no es la actitud de un buen duelista- dijo Yami, tratando de consolar a Yugi pero con esa frase sólo consiguió que éste se afligiera mas.  
  
-¿Y de que me sirvió ser un buen duelista en ese incendio?- respondió subiendo un poco el tono de su voz, lo que sorprendió un poco a Yami- todo fue mi culpa- dijo calmándose un poco  
  
-Fue un descuido, es cierto, pero has pasado por peores situaciones y has sabido como resolverlas  
  
-Si pero..y si esta vez si..¿es la peor?  
  
-Sabremos como superarlo, los dos.Yugi.ya te lo dije, siempre estaré a tu lado  
  
-Pero.-respondió entrecortadamente al mismo tiempo que apoyaba ambas manos en la superficie de la cama y se levantaba lentamente, aún sin ver a los ojos a Yami- ¿Cómo se que no voy a perderte?  
  
Yami se sorprendió ante la interrogante de Yugi, prácticamente no sabía cómo responderle, como reaccionar.  
  
-Yo confío en ti Yugi- respondió con un tono de voz un poco más suave de lo normal, después en un acto casi involuntario tomo ambas manos de Yugi con las suyas. Éste último algo sorprendido por esto, elevo la mirada para, finalmente, ver a Yami a los ojos, por alguna razón ya no se sentía tan culpable.  
  
Unos segundos más estuvieron tomados de las manos, nuevamente un silencio pacífico y un poco incomodo reinó en el cuarto.  
  
Yami soltó a Yugi y puso ambas manos en los hombros de éste último, viéndolo a los ojos con una mirada serena y tierna.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos púrpuras del pequeño.  
  
Por su parte, Yugi se sentía de alguna manera atraído por aquella mirada, ya no se sentía culpable ni inseguro, Yami lo observaba de una manera muy especial, tanto que hizo que Yugi se sonrojara y le sonriera tímidamente, ante esta reacción, Yami le devolvió la sonrisa con dulzura y al ver las mejillas del muchacho, las cuales se habían tornado de un color entre rojo y rosa intenso, le sonrió con mas confianza, cerrando los ojos.  
  
A Yugi le extraño un poco la reacción de Yami, aún mas cuando éste acerco su cuerpo al de él para después, abrazarlo rodeando todo el cuerpo de Yugi con sus brazos, Yami tenía los ojos cerrados y acariciaba suave y lentamente la espalda de Yugi con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda, retiraba los dorados cabellos del rostro del pequeño, colocando un mechón de estos detrás de su oreja para después, acariciar la frente y las mejillas de Yugi. Yugi, aún tenía los brazos a los costados, el abrazo lo tenía algo desconcertado, no esperaba que Yami hiciera algo como eso, aunque no le molestaba, al contrario se sentía tan lleno de seguridad.  
  
Yami tomo la cabeza de Yugi y la recostó en su pecho, tomó sus muñecas e hizo que los brazos de Yugi rodearan su cuerpo, con esto Yugi se decidió por abrazar, él también a Yami, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello y hombro de Yami.  
  
-Que tierno te ves sonrojado- le susurró Yami a Yugi.  
  
Éste comentario hizo que Yugi se sonrojara aún más, aunque no dejaba de abrazar a Yami, dejo escapar una risita algo tímida y casi inaudible, lo que cautivó aún más a su acompañante.  
  
Yami también sonrió, tomo delicadamente el rostro de Yugi y volvió a verlo a los ojos, acto seguido le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente, deslizando sus dedos por el cabello de Yugi, el cual estaba completamente sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados, al notar esto Yami acarició el rostro de Yugi y le sonrió nuevamente con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Al poco tiempo, ambos volvieron a verse a los ojos, Yugi sonriendo y un poco nervioso aunque no sabía el porque, Yami por su parte, se mostraba algo serio, él se estaba acercando cada vez mas al rostro de Yugi, no le quitaba la mirada de encima, realmente le agradaba lo que veía, siempre le había gustado verlo, le parecía un niño tan tierno, inocente.despertaba en él un sentimiento desconocido para éste.  
  
Yugi intentaba dejar de verlo a los ojos, lo ponía muy nervioso, aunque no podía evitar perderse en aquella mirada, finalmente Yami dejo de acariciar el rostro de Yugi para tomar su cabeza y acercarla aún más a su rostro, a sus labios, los cuales acarició con los suyos y después con su lengua.  
  
Lo que sorprendió a Yugi en verdad, poniéndolo aún mas rojo de lo que ya estaba, abría los ojos de par en par, las manos, brazos y piernas le temblaban, estaba muy nervioso y no sabía que hacer.  
  
Yami, al notar un cierto miedo en Yugi, nuevamente hizo que éste lo abrazara tomando sus muñecas y haciendo que rodeara su espalda con los brazos, sin dejar de acariciar los labios de Yugi. Con esto, Yugi se sintió menos tenso, también cerró los ojos y dejó que Yami comenzara a besarlo, esta vez con mayor libertad, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Yugi, levantando la de éste con la suya.  
  
Yami siguió jugando con la lengua del joven Moto, esperando que éste hiciera lo mismo, y así fue, Yugi comenzó a responder el beso lentamente. Con esto, Yami tomó más confianza, sintiéndose feliz, por una parte, de que Yugi no se resistiera, y así, sin dejar de besarlo, puso una mano en el pecho de éste, ayudándole a que se sentara en la cama, para después el hacer lo mismo, quedando Yami hincado en la superficie de la cama con una mano en la cabeza de Yugi, y Yugi sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera.  
  
Yami dejó de besar a Yugi, volvió a abrazarlo y a recostar su cabeza en su pecho. Nuevamente, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir y mucho menos, que hacer.  
  
-Yami.-susurró Yugi rompiendo el silencio, aunque no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir al sentir como Yami ponía la yema de uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, para evitar que continuara  
  
-Yugi.antes de que me digas.que no vuelva.. a. hacerlo.o que de alguna manera.yo. te hice sentir incómodo.yo quiero.decirte- dijo Yami al mismo tiempo que recostaba por completo el cuerpo de Yugi en la cama, acariciando su pecho, mientras que veía como él le observaba sonrojado- que te amo.- dijo finalmente, dejó de verlo para besarle la cabeza.  
  
En ese momento, Yami sintió como Yugi lo abrazaba con más fuerza. -Y.yo a ti.-le dijo con un tono de voz débil- por eso...tengo miedo de perderte  
  
-Tu no vas a perderme. no voy a dejar que eso pase Yami tomo la barbilla de Yugi acercándola a sus labios y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, Yugi respondió al beso con más libertad, más confianza pero aún con miedo, introduciendo él también su lengua en la boca de Yami, quien continuaba abrazándolo esta vez tomándolo por la cintura.  
  
Yugi se separó lentamente de Yami, rompiendo el beso, éste lo abrazó por completo, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cabello. Yugi se recostó sobre el pecho de Yami, sin pronunciar palabra alguna comenzó a cerrar los ojos poco a poco, se sentía cansado, Yami al notar esto, acarició el rostro del pequeño, suavemente y mirando su rostro con ternura, finalmente, Yugi se quedó dormido en los brazos del espíritu, sobre su pecho, Yami dejó de acariciarle para abrazarlo mejor.  
  
Era una noche fría, silenciosa mas que nada, se podía escuchar el crujir de las hojas en los árboles, al ser movidas por el viento. Ya era tarde, afuera las únicas luces encendidas eran las de los faros de las calles, nadie caminaba por ellas.  
  
Yami observaba el solitario paisaje, parado en frente de la ventana del cuarto de Yugi, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija, estaba muy pensativo, en medio de la oscuridad y el profundo silencio de la habitación.  
  
-Será acaso que.el destino quiere. ¿separarme de él?- se dijo a sí mismo, volteando un poco la cara para observar el cuerpo del poseedor del rompecabezas del milenio, dormido tranquilamente en la cama.  
  
Suspiró y regreso su atención hacia el exterior.  
  
-Sólo espero que lo que venga, lo enfrentemos juntos, nuestro destino  
  
Hace algunas horas, el antiguo faraón le había confesado sus sentimientos a la única persona que realmente amaba, para su enorme sorpresa, el muchacho no se había resistido e incluso, aquel sentimiento era correspondido por éste, bajo otras circunstancias, tal confesión habría hecho a Yami el ser más feliz, sin embargo.en esos momentos, Yugi se sentía. triste, de alguna manera confundido, apesadumbrado, quizás no fue el mejor momento para habérselo dicho.  
  
Yami miró de nueva cuenta hacia donde se encontraba Yugi.  
  
Se quedó pensando.  
  
Si, posiblemente el pequeño le había respondido aquellas caricias, pero con miedo, muy inseguro, Yami se sentía culpable, acaso ¿había forzado a Yugi de alguna manera?, no podía dejar de pensar de esa forma.  
  
-Tonto. idiota- se dijo a sí mismo, para después respirar profundamente, dejó de ver a Yugi, ahora su mirada y su atención estaban perdidas.  
  
-Ya.Yami- se escuchó una aguda vocecilla mencionando su nombre -Si, ¿Yugi?- respondió Yami, empleando un tono de voz serio y firme. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, miró nuevamente a Yugi, descruzó los brazos y notó como aquel joven de dorados cabellos aún seguía dormido, esta vez Yami no pudo evitar acercarse a éste.  
  
Se detuvo a un lado de la cama, permaneció de pie y quieto, únicamente observando a Yugi. Al parecer el sueño de éste no era tranquilo, en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de angustia, tenía los puños cerrados y sobre la almohada, estaba respirando agitadamente y con la frente bañada en sudor frío. Al percatarse de tal hecho, Yami se sentó en la cama, a unos centímetros de la cabeza de Yugi, lentamente le quitó la sábana que lo cubría hasta los hombros cuidando que éste no despertara, y así se dispuso a acariciar su cabello y parte de su espalda para tranquilizarlo, sin embargo. no lo hizo, no dejaba de pensar que había forzado a Yugi a hacer algo que él no quería, incluso de decir algo que él realmente no sentía, al menos eso pensaba el espíritu. Se quedó inmóvil otra vez.  
  
-Yami. -dijo Yugi entre sueños  
  
Éste no dudo más y tomó la cabeza del muchacho con ambas manos y con sumo cuidado la puso sobre sus piernas y, ahora si, comenzó a acariciar su cabello, su rostro, bajando una de sus manos poco a poco hasta llegar a sus hombros, mientras que con la otra, seguía pasando sus dedos alrededor del rostro de Yugi, el cual dormía en paz gracias a las caricias de Yami.  
  
Por unos segundos se detuvo, calmado al ver que Yugi ya estaba tranquilo. miró esos labios, su boca ligeramente abierta y recordó cómo había probado esos labios, esa dulce boca, como había acariciado esa lengua con la suya, recordó también la expresión de sorpresa y confusión en el pequeño, al igual que sus mejillas sonrojadas por completo y sus manos temblando. Nada en el mundo se podía comparar con aquella escena, ninguna otra cosa le inspiraba a Yami tanto amor, tanta ternura, el deseo de tenerlo entre sus brazos, tener esos labios junto a los suyos fundiéndose en un beso apasionado, tener aquel cuerpo bajo el suyo. tener. tenerlo a él. su querido, su tesoro, su ángel.su Yugi.  
  
Después de imaginarse a sí mismo junto a Yugi, Yami se sonrojó al máximo, su deseo se volvió incontrolable, hizo a un lado todo sentimiento de culpa, al igual que sus pensamientos y bajó su rostro muy lentamente para encontrarse con el de su ser amado y sin pensarlo dos veces, besó sus labios suave y cariñosamente.  
  
Yami besaba a Yugi de una manera muy especial, llena de ternura y sobre todo amor, aunque lo que empezó como un suave contacto entre labios, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso apasionado, hasta que Yugi despertó.  
  
-¿Yami?- dijo Yugi, aún un poco dormido- ¡Yami!- dijo al fin, abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver el rostro de Yami tan cerca del suyo y en seguida se sonrojó como lo había hecho un tiempo atrás.  
  
-Yugi, por favor. confía en mi - respondió Yami separándose un poco de Yugi. Él lo miraba sorprendido, y Yami le respondía con una expresión de amor y. ¿lujuria? -Yugi, ¿confías en mi?- dijo Yami sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos al mismo tiempo que volvía a pasar su mano por el rostro de éste con la intención de calmarlo un poco y para que dejara de estar tan nervioso. -Si. Yami- respondió, ya no tan nervioso. Yami se sintió feliz al obtener una reacción positiva por parte de Yugi, también estaba nervioso pero su instinto y sobre todo su deseo fueron más fuertes que él mismo. Se acercó al rostro de Yugi, acto que ya no lo ponía nervioso.ni a Yugi, pero no lo hizo para encontrarse con los labios del muchacho, si no a sus mejillas, las cuales besó pausadamente, mientras veía el rostro sonrojado de Yugi , supuso que el suyo estaría igual, se sonrió a sí mismo, "Te amo mi pequeño Yugi" decía sin dejar de dar pequeños besos a las mejillas y frente de Yugi, quien tenía la cara de lado, recostada sobre la almohada de la cama, estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Después de los besos, Yami, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, comenzó a recorrer la mejilla izquierda de Yugi, ya no besándolo, si no con su lengua, y así hasta llegar a la oreja de éste, la cual comenzó a saborear lentamente, dando pequeños círculos.  
  
Yugi dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, seguido por un gemido, lo que motivó aun más a su amante, Yami no podía dejar lo suyo, ese momento lo había soñado desde hace un tiempo, el tiempo que llevaba acompañando a su pequeño ángel, y aún más le encantaba ver la manera en la que Yugi respondía, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos y dejándose llevar por "aquel" sentimiento, comenzaba a perder su timidez y con esto, sus manos, casi involuntariamente, empezaron a acariciar la espalda de su Yami.  
  
Al sentir el contacto de aquellas pequeñas manos, Yami se detuvo y miró a Yugi fijamente a los ojos, éste lo veía con cierto asombro pues no se explicaba el por que, Yami se había detenido tan repentinamente.  
  
-Yugi, yo. en verdad te amo- Yami cambió su expresión de ternura a una más seria- necesito saber. si tu sientes lo mismo  
  
Yugi no sabía que responder, él si lo quería, lo adoraba, lo admiraba. lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón (AAAAHHH que cosa mas cuuuurrrrsi ¬_¬) pero no sabía como expresarlo, después de todos, él era un niño muy tímido, eso si, valiente y entregado a su labor y a sus objetivos, pero sensible. y tímido.  
  
Nuevamente un silencio espantoso reinó en la habitación.  
  
Yami únicamente esperaba la respuesta de Yugi, algo le decía que éste también sentía lo mismo pero.pero..  
  
Yugi encontró la mejor forma de responderle, acarició la barbilla de Yami, para deslizar su mano por la mejilla de éste y después besar sus labios, tímidamente, haciéndole entender a Yami que él también lo amaba.  
  
Y éste lo entendió, por lo que se separó suavemente de su Yugi, le sonrió y siguió lamiendo su oreja, aunque por poco tiempo ya que pasó a lamer y besar su cuello, dando lugar a una nueva sensación que recorría el cuerpo de ambos.  
  
Por su parte, Yugi acariciaba el cabello de Yami, bajando su mano hasta la espalda de él, pero se detuvo, justo cuando sintió la calidez de la mano de Yami sobre su pecho desnudo, descubierto por éste, que había empezado a subir su playera.  
  
-Yami.-susurró Yugi débilmente -Mmm. -Yami estaba muy ocupado besando y lamiendo el cuello del muchacho que no le escuchó.  
  
Yami terminó de quitarle su playera, para comenzar a besarle el pecho, Yugi hizo que se detuviera por un momento para poder quitarle su playera a Yami, él, bajo al pecho de Yugi para lamer suavemente su abdomen, subiendo hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales comenzó a morder ligeramente mientras escuchaba los débiles gemidos de Yugi. Lentamente, Yami comenzó a bajar su mano hasta la cintura del pequeño dejándola ahí por unos instantes, después volvió a besarlo en los labios aspirando su aroma, disfrutando completamente del momento, Yugi respondió al beso de una forma más natural y confiada, y dejándose llevar, empezó a dar ligeros mordiscos a la lengua de Yami.  
  
Éste, por su parte retiró su mano de la cintura de Yugi para deslizarla un poco más hacia abajo, hasta su entrepierna, y después pasó su mano por el miembro de éste, tocándolo por encima de la tela del pantalón, primero ligeramente y después de una forma muy apasionada, logrando arrancar un gemido de placer de Yugi. Yami interrumpió el beso que había comenzado para regresar al pecho de Yugi y recostar su cabeza en él, aunque no dejaba de masturbarlo ligeramente, y al ver su rostro sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados y gimiendo ahora fuertemente, decidió dar el siguiente paso y comenzó a bajar el cierre del pantalón de su amado y a desabrochar el botón que los sostenía, y con ambas manos los bajó hasta las rodillas de Yugi, quien tenía únicamente la ropa interior puesta, la cual retiró con la ayuda de su boca, dejándolo completamente desnudo.  
  
Yugi se incorporó sobre la cama, quedando sentado apoyado en la cabecera, viendo a Yami, comenzó a acariciar el cabello de éste, las manos le temblaban debido a la excitación y a los nervios que sentía en ese momento ya que no sabía que iba a hacer Yami exactamente.  
  
El espíritu continuó al ver a Yugi relajarse cada vez un poco mas, dobló las piernas de éste tomándolas por los tobillos de tal manera que sus rodillas estaban casi a la altura de su pecho y las separó, comenzó a acercar su rostro a la entrepierna de Yugi lentamente, se detuvo. Miró a los ojos a Yugi, esperando su reacción. Éste únicamente le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y cariñosa, Yami entendió que Yugi quería que él continuara, ver ese rostro tan tierno y excitado a la vez despertaba en él un deseo mayor.  
  
Yami comenzó a lamer la punta del miembro de Yugi, recorriéndolo con su lengua, haciendo pequeños círculos en él.  
  
-Aahhhhh..Yami..sigue..aaahhh-Yugi gimió con más fuerza, excitando aún mas a su amante, que había empezado a meterlo en su boca, chupándolo empezando por la punta y bajando rápidamente, volviendo a subir, repetía esto una y otra vez con más fuerza cada que lo hacía, aumentando su ritmo, por su parte, Yugi disfrutaba de lo que Yami le hacía, sentía como sus brazos y piernas temblaban, respiraba agitadamente, tenía los ojos entreabiertos, la lengua ligeramente de fuera y la boca abierta de la cual escapaban gemidos de intenso placer.  
  
El antiguo faraón aumentó su ritmo por última vez, retiró su boca del miembro de Yugi y sintió como éste tenía su primer orgasmo, dando un profundo suspiro, liberándose por completo, Yami abrazó a Yugi e hizo que sus piernas rodearan su cintura, poco a poco la respiración del joven Moto comenzaba a normalizarse mientras que Yami acariciaba su cabeza y besaba su frente.  
  
Yugi comenzaba a cerrar los ojos y a quedarse casi dormido cuando se sorprendió al sentir el calor de la mano de Yami rodeando nuevamente su miembro, abrió los ojos de golpe y pudo notar como Yami tenía los ojos cerrados, siguió masturbándolo con una mano mientras que con la que tenía libre, discretamente la dirigía hacia la espalda de Yugi, bajándola suavemente por ella hasta llegar a su objetivo.  
  
Con mucho cuidado comenzó a penetrar a Yugi con un dedo, dejando escapar un quejido por parte de éste, esta vez de dolor.  
  
-Confía en mi Yugi..- El pequeño abrazó fuertemente a su amante, ignoró su dolor y dejó que Yami continuara, sabía que no le haría daño y simplemente.lo amaba demasiado, eso sin mencionar que Yugi también deseaba que su momento juntos continuara.  
  
Yami penetró profundamente a Yugi, metiendo y sacando una y otra vez su dedo para que el dolor desapareciera. Yugi únicamente seguía aferrado al cuerpo de Yami, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes cuando sintió nuevamente un fuerte dolor que recorría todo su ser, ya que eran ahora dos dedos dentro de él.  
  
Yami siguió con su ritmo y con el movimiento que hacia dentro de Yugi para evitar cualquier sensación de dolor y aunque ayudaba mucho a diminuirlo, no lo eliminaba, por lo que algunas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas del pequeño, y Yami al percatarse de esto, lo besó muy suavemente en los labios, con cariño y ternura, al poco rato el dolor se esfumó casi por completo del cuerpo de Yugi, dándole lugar al placer. Con esto, Yami salió del cuerpo de Yugi y se recostó en la cama junto a él, abrazándolo y besando todo su pecho, después de unos instantes, el espíritu se levantó y Yugi lo miró con los ojos a punto de cerrarse, Yami le sonrió, estaba hincado en la cama junto a él. Con cuidado, Yami colocó a Yugi boca abajo y recostó junto a él acariciando su espalda y torso desnudo.  
  
-¿Quieres.que continúe?-Susurró Yami al oído de Yugi, aunque él realmente no sabía a que se refería, pero confiaba en Yami.  
  
-Hazlo.por.favor  
  
Yami dejó a Yugi en esa posición y en un rápido movimiento, se desabrochó sus pantalones, bajándolos junto con su ropa interior, se preparó para entrar por completo en Yugi, demostrarle cuanto le amaba, finalmente hacerlo suyo. Con ambas manos, Yami tomó a Yugi por la cintura, levantando su cadera, dejando su pecho y cabeza recostados en la cama, éste sabía que lo que venía realmente iba a dolerle pero aún así quería seguir adelante, también tenía que demostrarle cuanto amaba al espíritu, por lo que apretó las sabanas que le rodeaban con fuerza, cerrando los puños.  
  
-Relájate, te prometo que te va a gustar  
  
Poco a poco Yami rozó a Yugi con la punta de su miembro, entrando en él lentamente y con mucho cuidado.  
  
-Mph.- Yugi gimió de dolor, ese pequeño contacto le había dolido aún más que cuando Yami lo penetró con los dedos.  
  
-.relájate.- decía Yami al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el abdomen de Yugi y su cabello intentando tranquilizarlo. Había entrado una pequeña parte en Yugi y aún con los cuidados de Yami, todavía había mucho dolor en el pequeño cuerpo del muchacho. Yami se dio cuenta de que si seguía con ese ritmo Yugi sufriría mas, aunque no sabía cual era la mejor manera de hacerlo, sin que hubiera dolor, después de todo, era la primera vez para ambos. Nuevamente, lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Yugi y gritos de dolor inundaban todo su ser, en un acto algo desesperado Yami penetró a Yugi de una sola embestida, suponiendo que el dolor sería menor, pero únicamente escuchó un desgarrador grito de dolor por parte de Yugi. Algo asustado, Yami comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de Yugi, moviendo las caderas de éste con sus manos, acostumbrándolo al ritmo.  
  
Yugi seguía gritando de dolor, aunque una nueva sensación de placer le recorría, empezó a moverse débilmente junto con Yami, quien se agachó un poco para besar su nuca, sin dejar de moverse esta vez al ritmo que Yugi le imponía.  
  
Lentamente fueron moviéndose cada vez más rápido y las embestidas de Yami eran mas fuertes y aunque aún había algo de dolor en Yugi, el placer y la excitación eran mayores en él. Los gemidos y gritos de placer por parte de ambos se escuchaban en todo el lugar.  
  
Después de unos instantes, los dos muchachos llegaron al momento final y tan esperado, una nueva y última sensación, más fuerte que todas las anteriores los llenó por completo, Yami salió del cuerpo de Yugi y se recostó junto a él, admirando su bello rostro sonrojado, su cuerpo cansado, limpiando sus lágrimas amorosamente. Yugi abrazó fuertemente a su querido Yami y se recostó en su pecho.  
  
-Te amo.Yugi, mi pequeño Yugi.  
  
Nuevamente escuchaba esas dulces palabras salir de los labios de su amado y sin duda, ahora sabía como responderle.  
  
-Y yo a ti. mi Yami, te amo demasiado  
  
El joven faraón sonrió, sonrojado, al escuchar a Yugi, besó su cabeza, se separó unos segundos de él para recoger el cobertor del suelo y lo tapó con éste, quedándose dormido junto a él, abrazándolo completamente.  
  
Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el exterior, lo que provocó que Yugi despertara. -Mmmm. ¡ah!... Se sentó en la cama, recorrió la habitación con la mirada y miró al exterior por la ventana, estaba lloviendo y un rayo lo había despertado, se talló un ojo con el puño cerrado y bostezó, miró hacia la derecha y sonrió al ver a Yami dormido, volvió a recostarse junto a él.. pero algo hizo que se levantara de golpe. -Se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela -_-U - se dijo a sí mismo, volvió a bostezar, tenía mucho sueño, casi no había dormido la noche anterior (¬_¬ no lo dejaron dormir), miró otra vez a Yami, sonrió e intentó levantarse pero algo se lo impidió. -Buenos días- Yami lo estaba tomando de la muñeca y le sonreía con los ojos entrecerrados. -Hola ^_^..- Yugi le devolvió la sonrisa un poco sonrojado- Me voy a vestir, tengo que ir a. ajuuum- bostezó- la escuela n_n -Vamos.-  
  
Estando ambos vestidos, Yugi se disponía a salir por la puerta. -Estaba pensando.- no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir los brazos de Yami rodeando su cintura por detrás. -¿Si? -Te haría bien platicar con alguien más acerca de tu destino. -Nuestro destino -Si,.. Bueno, ¿que dices? n_n -¿Con quien? -¿Qué te parece con Tea?, puedes pasar el día con ella para aclarar tu mente, tiene buenos consejos y.-Yami comenzó a besarlo en los labios impidiendo que terminara -Yugi. yo quiero estar contigo, ¿Qué tal si mejor paso el día a tu lado?- le dijo casi en un susurro, para después lamer su oreja y besar su cuello.  
  
Yugi sonrió, no estuvieron mucho tiempo así ya que recordó que tenía que ir a la escuela así que salió corriendo de la tienda de juegos, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban ligeramente su rostro, en el cual se dibujaba una sonrisa. Se sentía mucho mejor que el día anterior, sabía que ahora no sólo el rompecabezas o el destino lo unía a Yami, era algo más fuerte, un sentimiento. Con respecto al destino, ya no temía enfrentarse a él, puede que a veces resulte ser engañoso pero sabía que no estaba sólo, tenía a sus amigos, quienes siempre lo habían apoyado y seguramente lo apoyaran, pero lo más importante, no le tenía miedo al destino por que simplemente.. ya lo había encontrado.Yami.  
  
Fin......?  
  
Notas de yo =^_^= Al fin terminéeee T_T, soy lenta escribiendo.jejeje..sip, ya sé que quedó feito pero tengo buenas razones (excusas ¬_¬U) es el primer fic que escribo después de.mmm.seis. siete. ocho meses o_o, es el primer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh! que escribo, el primer Yaoi, el primer Lemon.. O_o Pero bueno, por algo se empieza, aunque sea un algo muy cursi ¬¬U y medio sin sentido, en fin juzguen ustedes. Ahh si.me basé en el capitulo "El pasado es el presente" por que me encanta el final, la escena en donde Yami toma las manos de Yugi n_n, aunque todo el capitulo se lo lleva Kaiba ¬¬ 


End file.
